peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lorcan58
Hi Lorcan! Great to see you on here! Many thanks for your most recent email. Planning a few further adjustments to PMDB pages and getting back to you and Phil ASAP. Cheers, Steve W 00:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) PS Have your site listed under "Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive" under the Websites section of the menu on the left. Is that OK? Or "Playlist Archive"? Hi Steve - I'm shattered from all that typing, so I'll be taking a rest for a while before starting on the next batch. Thanks for the link - it's fine as it is. Strange thing - while I was typing up those playlists, on a few occasions I actually remembered listening to the original 15 years ago. Spooky! Lorcan58 01:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, good memory! Seems amazing that 1994 should be 15 years ago. Steve W 1994 Hi Lorcan, thanks a lot for all this hard work. From experience, I know how long it takes to do even one track listing from scratch, so you have my admiration! Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 01:37, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Mystery Hi Lorcan, Thanks for your message. Hope all is well. Don't quite know what happened there, but let me re-up the 25 Dec files I have. Assume these are the ones that went astray. The Elton John pub singer session is definitely one of my all-time favourites. Cheers, Steve W 08:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) done hope everything's there now kershaw Hi Lorcan, Many thanks for your message and the Kershaw tracklisting from the 400 Box, as well as other things on the site. I've kind of left the Kershaw question to one side until now, but think the best thing would be to have a page on Kershaw as well as a category and then we can keep all stuff related to him in one place. Don't think it's a big problem if the odd one of his shows are featured - there's a link to him on Desert Island Discs, for example - as he's obviously a pretty major person in the world of Peel. His tribute to Peel is a fantastic show, which we could certainly do with having a full page on - and possibly a transcript, if I ever get around to it. Probably best not to go too far, though, if there isn't a direct Peel link. As a rough plan, I'd say shows when he sat in for Peel are OK - and can be linked to the calendar (I can sort these out with re-directs). Others we can leave to one side as far as doing full tracklisting pages as it could go too far when Peel is supposed to be the focus (there are a bunch on the SL Tapes, for example). Also, wouldn't want to raise the ire of the man himself. Does this seem to make sense? On a related point, I haven't done a Kershaw page until now only because I'm not really too familiar with his show, although I always enjoy listening to it. We've got pages for many other DJs (see the People category from the Reference menu). Would be great if you fancy giving it a shot... Cheers, Steve W 12:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kershaw Hi Lorcan (and Steve if you read this) I agree with Steve, the reason I didn't tracklist this after ripping was because it was a bona fide Andy Kershaw show rather than a sitting in for John show. I also didn't fancy the enormous task of discographying everything when he played such unknown world music. I also think it is a good idea to keep these pages separate from the Calendar, I think the Calendar on each year page is a good visual ready reference to which Peel shows are available. There are quite a few AK shows on my latest batch of SL tapes, I will rip them and make them available but will be concentrating my tracklisting efforts on Peel shows only! Stuart Weatherman22 12:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) not a problem Hi Lorcan, I think it's fine to leave the one you did, epecially as it's part of the 400 Box and we have everything else from that (except the ones that remain to be shared) including I think one when Mike Reed sat in for Peel and maybe one or two other Kershaw ones. Think it might get a bit crazy if we push it too far on the Kershaw front, though - so suggest we don't push ahead with tracklistings from SL Tapes shows or other sources. As I mentioned, though, the Kershaw Peel tribute would be a great one to have tracklisted, and think it's on one of the torrents (the last one?). There are also some Kershaw bits with Peel on some mix tapes. Most of all, though, a Kershaw page would be really cool to have and is much needed. Could also link your tracklisting pages for Kershaw to that somehow too (could probably make some kind of calendar with links to the weekly pages on your site if that sounds good). Cheers, Steve W 16:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kershaw dates Hi Lorcan, Many thanks for adding the dates. Yeah, seems a good way of doing it to me. On a related subject, not sure if you saw I did get around to adding an extended listing for the Peel tribute by AK (31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw)) a couple of weeks back, as long planned. Cheers, Steve W 03:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lorcan, Many thanks indeed for the Loudon Wainwright III page and the information on the extra session. It's really great to have the page. If you'd like to have a crack at any more, there's a simple template for new artist pages if you go to the Help section in the top menu, then under the Start A New Page pulldown. Dug out the second LWIII Peel Acres session show last night to listen to while I was putting the sessions and plays info together - really is a fun programme. Don't have a lot of time right now, but will sort out the extra plays from your tracklistings archive when I get home tonight. Many thanks again! Cheers, Steve W 03:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC)